Why Could I Not Remeber?
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: A one-shot after the events of all the books in The Fading Trilogy. Two weeks after the end of Book 3. Babette's anger flares at a comment from Cogsworth, but it masks her sadness and gulit at what she did to the person she cares the most about. Lumiere attempts to calm her down, reminding her that is not the villain she still thinks she is.


**This is for Nimara after her wonderful request! **

….

The sound of Babette's enraged voice echoed through the castle "JUST SHUT _UP_ COGSWORTH!"

The Head of Household, who was on the receiving end of her fury, backed away in genuine fear. He found himself unable for his gaze to tear away from her now golden eyes "B-Babette…" he pleaded clumsily "P-Please calm d-down."

She beared her fangs "I do not think so" she snarled, slowly coming closer. The maid was not a strong-looking woman, but the fact that she _was not human_ was intimidating enough. Babette continued, not taking her glare from his eyes "How _dare_ you even think that! I cannot believe you asked me if I_ wanted_ to remain a Zemya! You have no idea what I went through!" she practically screamed at him.

Suddenly, a slim hand grabbed her arm from behind, and a familiar voice said softly "Ma cheri, s'il vous plait, calm yourself" he begged.

But she refused to listen, her mind was clouded with anger and fury, causing her not to care who it was. She shoved his hand away and turned sharply to find Lumiere behind her. However, as soon as their eyes locked, the rage melted away and her mind cleared. But, only seconds after, she started to cry heavily. Instinctively, the Frenchman gathered her in his arms and gave Cogsworth a look that said 'please excuse us' and walked with her up the stairs and away from the small crowd of onlookers.

Once the couple were in their room, Lumiere gently sat down on the edge of the bed with her. Holding the maid's hands, he asked softly, concern in his eyes "Why are you crying ma cheri?"

She moved even closer so their bodies were pressed against each other, and she rested her head on his chest. Her cries gradually grew quieter, and she answered between soft sobs "I…I am so s-sorry."

"Sorry for what?" inquired Lumiere.

"F-For what I d-did to you" stuttered Babette in reply. She pulled away just enough so his face was visible "And I do not mean just then" she continued.

The Frenchman gave a small nod in understanding "I know cheri, but you did me no harm…"

"But I could have done!" interrupted Babette "I could not remember anything. How could I not remember? Why could I not recall my love for you…or anything about you?! I did not care for your safety Lumiere, not at all. You…you were just another human to me."

The young man interjected "Mon amour, it was not your fault. You were not yourself, just like Jacqueline. You did not mean to do the things you did."

The maid responded, still crying "But…but I caused you so much pain. Angelique told me about the state you were in when I left, how you fell into depression…" tears flowed faster as she added "I did that to you!"

Lumiere squeezed her hands comfortingly "No, no you did not. You did not choose to become a Zemya, and you did not choose your memories. It was out of your control completely" he replied. Babette nodded slowly, for that she understood. Still, guilt filled her for the pain she had caused him and how, at first when he had turned her back, she did not even love him. She gripped the material of Lumiere's clothing tighter, biting back further tears.

Her husband then held up one of her hands to the maid's view and brought her attention to the golden band around her finger "Do you remember the night I proposed to you?" he asked.

The young woman nodded again "Oui, how could I forget" she answered.

"Well…" continued the Frenchman softly "I gave you that as a promise, a promise that I would take care of you and love you for eternity. I intend to keep that promise for as long as forever, no matter what we have done in the past."

Babette dried her tears and her sobs came to a halt, and she looked into his eyes, adoration filling them "You…you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do" replied Lumiere. With that, he gently and passionately kissed her lips, and returned it immediately. Her fears and doubts disappeared, and she knew full well that she was loved and always would be.

No matter what.


End file.
